The objective of this project is to use a super high-resolution, large area ultrasound detector called acousto-optic (AO) sensor to record an ultrasound hologram of the breast, from which a 3D volume breast image can be generated instantly (analogously to optical holography). Successful completion of this work will provide a superior 3D volume breast imaging methodology, where the need for physical movement of the 1D transducer array is circumvented. Moreover, the AO sensor employed overcomes the challenges posed by large number of electrical connections and interconnects needed for 2D transducer arrays. Successful completion of this work may provide a superior breast cancer screening process. In Phase I, the goals are to first construct a laboratory breast imaging system based on the AO sensor and test feasibility of such a system to produce instant 3D breast images using phantoms. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The successful development of the proposed holography technique using the AO sensor could enable generation of an instant, full-field 3D volumetric image of the breast, circumventing the need for physical movement of the ultrasound probe. The resulting image would allow a more accurate localization of the suspicious indications on a mammogram, which could result in improved breast cancer screening.